gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Saiko
Outline Saiko is a Shikoku-Ken who has plans to destroy the Gijou. He is evil and crafty. He also masterd the "Art Of Decapitation", always killing his victims by cutting off their heads with a pair of Castracting sissors. His best quality is lying. Mainly lying to the other soldiers. He has black fur, and strange red marks on his face and chest, making it appear like he's wearing war paint. Ginga Farle Aotora Devil Dogs Arc His first appearance was when he tells Kyyushi that Black Shuck killed His mate, Sora. Also he told him an escape plan he came up with. He told him that he would distract Black Shuck while he would run out the back. But instead, he rubbed some blood onto his neck, and told Black Shuck that Kyyushi had escaped by himself. Black Shuck Beleived him because he thought that Kyyushi ripped his throut. He told him that he would bring his head back to him. After that, he guided Kyyushi to an abandoned graveyard. And got him hostage. He got stumped for a while on how to bring his head back. Then he finds Carol, a Kai-Ken who look exactly like him. So he decapitates him instead and takes his head to Black Shuck. Black Shuck gives him a promotion, but he politely declines. He army's to Hoko's cell to find him not there. He quickly finds him later and puts him back. He then told him that Kyyushi got killed by Black Shuck and showed him Carol's head saying that's Kyyushi's head. Hoko believes him and grew angry with them. After a few days, Black Shuck send him on a patrolling duty. After he killed a large boar, he then sees a small tosa dog named Tyrone. He finds out that he's Bash's son. Then he killed him by ripping all his legs off with his sissors. Then he got a devilish idea. He races back to the Gijou and told black shuck that he killed a large boar but he can't bring it back. While Black Shuck ran to get it. He finds and tells Bash that he saw black shuck killing Tyrone. This made bash angry and escapes. He romes around, trying to find Black Shuck. He finds him and lays low so no one would see him. He went on his way back to the graveyard, when he stumbles across the carcuss of Tyrone. Seeing a small tear down the dogs face. He felt shameful for a bit, but got over it. He later sees Clover, unaware of her family line. He confronts her but immediately runs away from emmbarasment. But he ended up being chased by Clover. But he easily gets away. He didn't understand why clover chased him. He first thought of affection, but he would only believe that if he'd sees it. But he finds Clover right behind him. They talked for a while. But when she told him her father, he was both shocked and scared. But he tried to relaxe and politely leaves. He shows up later at the Gijou. Turned out he'd had a pack and they wanted him to destroy Gijou. He sees the ohu soldiers. One of his men gave him a powerful bomb to blow up the Gijou. But he sees clover down there, and sees her fear in her eyes. He try's to blow up the Gijou, but he was beginning to get torn between Ohu and his clan. Emotion was taking toll on Saiko. Finally, he couldn't take it and ran away with the bomb in his mouth. He ran to a cliff naearby the Gijou and threw the bomb. He felt very ashamed and finally amits to all his lies to both of the leaders. He was going to throw himself off the cliff when Clover grabbed him, begging him not to do it. But he accepts his fate and jumps off. Everyone thought he died at first, but he climbed up the cliff face after much of the dogs left. Turned out, only Clover stayed behind to see him. He was worried that no one would accept him anymore. But she accrued him that he would be with her. He was actually thinking of changing his name because he knew it ment "Psycho". But clover accepted him and his name. Tundra Arc During this time, he was Clover's mate, and the father of Chance. He makes a bit of a first appearance in this arc. He's is accepted by the other soldiers. But he was worried at times. He was happy to be a father, and to have a mate thats the sister to their pack leader. He was the first to sense the change in the wether. When winter came early, he didnt want to go with the others because he wanted to keep his puppy safe. But when Chance ran to join the army, he ran after him so he could be safe and escorted back home. While doing so, he runs into Iorek's henchmen, Glacir. Saiko didn't worried about his own life. He only worried about his son. So he quickly ran around him, but the bear manages to slice his right eye off. He ignores his pain, and races after his son. But when he finally finds him, he was shocked to find him killing a large bear. So, without his son knowing, returns to ohu without his son, thinking now that he is strong enough by himself. Category:Ginga Farle Aotora characters Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Other dog breeds